Drops Of Blood
by angelbaby7sat
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in their fifth year and they have been going out since their first year at Hogwarts. But if Draco's dad ever finds out about them, they would be in danger, or worst, killed. Please R&R. FINISHED!
1. The Dream

**A/N: Some of the stuff in here is from the book and movie, but it is not the exact words. So don't give me a review saying that I did a certain part wrong. I know that. I just don't want to write all that when most of you should already know what happens or what was said. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. On with the story… **

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy lay awake in his warm, comfortable four-poster bed while the cold snow gently fell outside. It was well past midnight but he couldn't get to sleep. He has been going out with Hermione Granger since their first year at Hogwarts and tomorrow, which was Christmas Day, is going to be their fifth year anniversary. He was so nervous. He asked his dad for money so he could go out and buy some new school supplies, but instead he bought Hermione a beautiful ring. He didn't know if she would like it or not. He liked her so much, but he didn't know if giving her the ring would show it. He was just going to have to wait and see. If his dad ever found out he was going out with a, in his father's words, a mudblood, then he would be dead. Or worse, Hermione would be in danger or killed.

He shook the vision out of his cold, dark mind, rolled over and slipped his warm hand under his cold, white pillow and pulled out a tiny moving picture. It was a picture of Hermione and him on Christmas Day last year. She was wearing a soft, pink scarf that he gave her that day for Christmas. She loved it. She even wore it every day that winter.

_Come to think of it, _Draco thought. _She has been wearing it every day this winter too._

It made him feel so good that she loved the gifts he gave her. In the tiny picture, they had their little arms around each other and there was a big, beautiful smile spread across Hermione chilled, white face that made him smile, and his warm heart jump.

Draco loved her so much that he would do anything to protect her. That is why they told each other that they wont tell anyone or let anyone find out that they are together. Hermione told him that she wants him to act like he always did before they went out, which was to be mean to her, Ron, and Harry. She even aloud him to call her mudblood in front of everyone, which later, in private, he would apologies for it. She understood. She does the same back to him by simply telling him off and defending her friends. They cant show any signs of them being friends or defiantly going out. If the information gets into the wrong hands, Draco's dad will know a second later. Hermione knows what will happen if anyone finds out. It makes him feel good that she knows.

Draco lay there looking at her big, beautiful smile while her loose, bouncy hair moved with the dry, chilled wind. It was almost three in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. He slipped the small picture back under his white pillow and shifted his skinny body to get comfortable again. He let out a huge sigh that he seemed to be holding in for the past couple of days. Looking at her beautiful, big smile in the tiny moving picture and how much she loved the last gift he gave her made him feel a lot less nervous. He was even starting to feel tired, so he rolled over in his warm bed and closed his tired eyes.

_I have a feeling now that tomorrow, Hermione is going to love the ring. _He thought. Moments later, he was in a deep dream.

_Draco's Dream…_

_Draco woke up to the crisp, mouth-watering smell of bacon and eggs. His mother was in the kitchen cooking him his very last breakfast he will have from her for a year because he was going off to Hogwarts for the very first time today. He couldn't wait to meet all the people he will make friends with in the Slytherin House. Of course, he wasn't picked for the house yet but he knew he would get in, along with his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He knew those two since they were little babies, and their parents knowing each other from being Death Eaters and all. He was so excited. _

_Draco jumped out of his warm bed and charged down the carpet-covered stairs and into the warm kitchen. _

_"Good morning mom!" Draco said as he plopped down in one of the cushioned chairs at the clean wooden kitchen table. She walked over to where Draco was sitting and placed a large plate full of steamy bacon and sizzling eggs right in front of him. His eyes got big and his little tongue licked his tiny, pink lips. _

_"Would you like pumpkin juice or orange juice to drink?" Draco's mother asked him while he tried to stuff the steaming food into his little mouth all at once. _

_"Pumpkin please." he said with a full mouth. "Thank you." She placed the full cup of fresh pumpkin juice in front of Draco and went back over to the kitchen sink and started to do the very large pile of dirty dishes. _

_"Are you excited about Hogwarts baby?" his mother asked over her shoulder as she waited for the water to get a little hotter. _

_"Am I ever!" Draco said. He grabbed his cold cup of pumpkin juice and quickly gulped it down. Then went back for more of his delicious breakfast. _

_"Do you have everything you need sweetie, or do you want me to help you get ready?" She plugged the sink and squeezed some dish soap into the warm water and let it fill up. Then she filled Draco's cup to the top again with the cold pumpkin juice._

_"No, are you crazy?" Draco said while giving his mom an, I'm-not-a-baby-anymore, kind of look._

_"Ok, suit yourself." She said with a disappointed look on her face as she went back to cleaning the filthy dishes. "But if you do need help, I will be glad to help you. Just ask." _

_"Ok." Draco said with an attitude and an annoyed look on his pale face. He gulped down the rest of his pumpkin juice and grabbed his plate. He jumped up and took his dirty dishes to his mother and ran towards the stairs. "Thanks for the breakfast mum." He said as he ran up the stairs to his little room. _

_When he got into his room, he started to throw everything his mum just bought him into his new trunk. He then threw on his new plain black robe and threw the rest of his stuff into his trunk. He ran towards his door and grabbed his books on the way out. _

_"I'm ready to go now!" Draco yelled as he dragged his big, heavy trunk down the stairs. _

_"Ok, whoa, let me help you with that." Said Draco's dad as he ran towards his skinny little son and helped him carry his large trunk to the car. "It's a little early to be leaving don't you think?" _

_"No, I want to get there early so I have plenty of time to find a good seat on the train."_

_"Oh, that's a good idea. I did the same thing because I didn't want to be the one looking like an idiot trying to find a place to sit the last minute." His dad said as he lifted the trunk into the back of their black car. "So, are you excited?"_

_"Of course I am father. Why wouldn't I be?" Draco said with a big smile spread across his pale face. He followed his dad out the door while trying to look cool and struggling to carry all his school books in one hand. He opened the back door and threw all his schoolbooks onto the black leather seat. He then jumped into the front seat and buckled himself in._

_"Do you want your mother to come too?" His father asked him as he poked his big blond head into the open window of the driver seat. _

_"Yeah! Is she coming?" Draco said as he shifted his little body in the big seat._

_"Then sit in the back seat so she can sit up front." His dad then pulled his head out of the car window and marched back into the house to let his mother know that they were already ready to go. _

_"Urgg." Moaned Draco as he threw the seat belt off and swung the heavy car door open. He the stumbled out and slammed the door closed, got into the back seat and sat there with his little arms crossed and a pout on his face._

_Moments late, his father and mum came walking out with big smiles on their faces. They crawled into the car and put their seatbelts on. _

"_Put your seat belt on dear." Said Draco's mother as she fixed his messy blond hair. "Your hair is a mess."_

"_I don't like it combed like this mum." Draco complained as she gelled it and gently combed it to the side. _

"_You have to look nice for your first dinner."_

"_But Crabbe and Goyle will laugh at me." He whined as he put his seat belt on and got comfortable._

"_I don't think they will laugh at you sweetie." His mother tried to sound comforting. _

"_Are you nervous?" His dad asked as he started the engine and sped out of the long drive way and down the road. _

"_No." Draco said while trying to get his mum to stop combing his bright blond hair. "I am more excited."_

"_Good. I felt the same way on my first day at Hogwarts." His dad said while turning onto the main road. "Just don't go near those Gryffindors. They have a lot of mudbloods and I don't want you to have anything to do with them. Ok?"_

"_Yes father." Draco said. His mother finally got his hair combed back the way she wants it and now his little blond head hurts. _

_They finally pulled into the train station's parking lot and pulled into the closest parking spot. Draco jumped out even before his dad put the car in park. He grabbed his big, heavy pile of books and dragged then out of the back seat. He put his books down next to the trunk and was about to get his suitcase trunk out of the back of the car when his dad came around and got it out for him._

"_Dad!" Draco complained as he picked up his pile of books and threw them under one arm. "I can carry it myself." _

"_And the pile of books you have in your hands?" His dad grabbed the trunk anyway and closed and locked the car doors. "Ok, lets get going."_

_Draco's mom was practically dragging them into the train station and Draco felt so babied. He was just glad that this might only happen once a year. Or maybe until he gets older and they stop helping him do everything that he is perfectly capable of doing by himself._

_They finally get into the train station and it is already packed with Hogwarts people and the train doesn't leave for another thirty minutes. He runs up to platform 9 and 10 and stands there looking lost. _

"_Where is platform 9¾?" Draco asked as he looked at the signs around him. _

"_Come with me son." Draco's dad said as he walked over to the curved brick wall under platform 10. "You have to run through this wall."_

"_What!" Draco screamed. "Are you crazy. I will hurt myself."_

"_Just follow me sweetie." His mother said as she ran towards the cold hard brick wall. _

_Draco was waiting for a big thud and his mother to be lying unconscious on the cold stone floor. But it never came. To his surprise, his mum went right through the wall without a problem. _

"_How—." Draco started but his dad did the same thing._

_Draco felt all alone and surprised at what his parents did. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He didn't want anyone to see him running towards a wall, and smacking his face if he doesn't go through. _

"_Ok." Draco sighed. "I can do this." Draco started to run. When he was about a foot away from the wall he closed his little eyes and expected a blow to his head. But it never came. He stopped running and stood there with his eyes closed until he felt someone grab his skinny little arm and pulled him to one side. _

"_Draco! You did it." Said a familiar voice. He opened his little eyes and saw that his mother was standing right in front of him. But his father was nowhere in sight. _

_Draco looked around the station and realized that it didn't look any different then the one they just came from. Except maybe the train was a bit bigger but that was it. He saw his standing next to the train and handing his heavy trunk to a man that was putting them in the storage car. Then his dad started talking to two familiar faces. _

"_Mum, you're hurting me. Let me go." Draco said while trying to pull his skinny body out of her arms. _

"_Oh, sorry." She said as she let him go and held him in front of her so she can get a good look at him. _

"_Who is dad talking to mum?" Draco asked as he rubbed his sore arms and chest. _

"_Oh, that's Crabbe and Goyle's parents." She said as she let go of Draco's skinny arms. He gave his mum a big, loving hug and ran off. _

"_Oh, yeah!" Draco ran to the huge, loud train and stood next to his father. "Father, I'm going to get on the train now."_

"_Ok, son." His father turned and gave him a great big hug and they said their good byes. _

_Draco then ran onto the train and down the little hall until he found the room his two best friends were in. _

"_Hey guys." Draco said as he invited himself in. "How are you two doing?" He plopped himself down on the long chair next to Crabbe and across from Goyle. _

"_Fine." Crabbe said, his chubby little face went pale. "Ok, maybe I am a little nervous."_

"_We can't show it when we are there ok. We have to be tuff." Draco said as he threw his books down on the soft chair next to him. _

"_Ok, but are _you_ nervous at all?" Asked Goyle while munching on a chocolate frog he got from the candy filled trolley._

"_A little, but I am more excited then ever." Draco said as he stood up and walked around the small room. "Did your parents give you the talk about not making friends with any Gryffindors?"_

"_Yes, my father said that they're a lot of mudbloods and that I shouldn't have anything to do with them." Crabbe said while sitting up in his chair a little more._

"_Yeah, my dad said the same thing." Goyle said as he opened another chocolate frog and stuffed it into his large mouth. _

"_My dad always talked about a guy named James Potter or something and said that he has a son that is my age and he doesn't want me to have anything to do with him at all because he might take after his father. Mt dad really hated him." Draco sat back down and looked at his two best friends with a smirk. "My dad also said that he tried to make James' life a living hell. He said he had a lot of fun."_

"_So, are you saying that we should do the same to James' son, whoever he is."_

"_Yeah, and I think his name is Harry. Harry Potter." Draco looked at Crabbe. "My dad said he could be very powerful in a lot of ways. We could try making friends with him to get him on our side. Besides, he did get zapped by you-know-who and so he could be just as evil."_

"_That would be so awesome to have another evil guy on our side." Said Crabbe._

"_Yeah!" They all sat there planning what they were going to say to Harry and what they were going to do once they got to Hogwarts the whole trip. They didn't realize they were there until the train came to a jerking stop. _

"_Are we there?" Crabbe said as he stood up and peeked out the door of the little room. All the screaming that was going on down the hall faded out his voice. Then a large crowd came charging down the already cramped hall and past the room Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco were lingering in. _

"_What are you two waiting for?" Said a young boy as he ran by them with all his schoolbooks and bags shoved under one arm. "It's time to get off the train. Where're here! Come on!"_

"_Where here?" Draco said with excitement in his little voice. "Where finally here. Lets go. But remember, act tuff."_

"_Ok." Both Goyle and Crabbe said at the same time._

_They all grabbed their things and headed out the little door and down the cramped hall. When they finally got off the train and over the water, they were told to leave their things on the stairs and to follow a huge man. When they got into the huge school they all crowded on some stairs in front of these two, large wooden doors and waited. Then he saw him. Harry Potter! He didn't know how he knew it was him, he just had a feeling. He walked up to him and stuck out his little white hand for him to shake. _

"_Hi." Draco said as he stood there waiting for Harry to shake his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron was off to the side snickering. Draco jerked his head and looked at him with disgust. Then with a big attitude he looked him over, and named everything he was wearing. "You must be a Weasley." And Ron stopped right away. Draco looked back at Harry and stuck out his little hand again. "You shouldn't go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

_Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "No thanks. I think I can tell the right sort for my self thank you." And at that Draco glared at him and turned his attention to the teacher who was standing right in front of them. She told them what was going to happen to them once they walked into the big doors. Then she walked over and opened the big doors and walked inside. The crowd followed her in and stopped in the front of the hall right in front of the head master. Draco looked around with an amazed look on his face._

"I'm going to like this place." _He thought to himself. _

"_Now you will sit on this stool and be sorted into your houses. When I call your name, come up and I will place the hat onto your head." Said the old lady. As named were being called, Draco took the time to look around. The room was huge. There was a long wooden table going across the room right in front of him with all the teachers and adults' sitting at it and behind him were four more huge wooden tables filled with kids. Above him were skinny, white candles just floating there in mid air. He was amazed at how big this school really was from what he saw so far and he hasn't even seen the whole thing yet. _

"_Hermione Granger." said the old lady as she held up the weird hat. A skinny little girl with frizzy hair walked up to the stool and sat down. The old lady placed the old, torn hat onto her little head and it started moving. _

"_Wow." Draco whispered under his breath. "She's pretty." _

"_GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the dirty hat. The little girl sitting on the wooden stool smiled and jumped off. She quickly ran to a table filled with cheering kids of all ages._

"Gryffindor?" _Draco thought to himself. _"Is she a mudblood or half blood? Oh, I don't care anymore. I think she is really pretty. I have to get to know her."

"_Ronald Weasley." Ron walked up there and plopped his little body onto the stool and the hat was placed onto his head._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" Ron ran to the large table that was also filled with his brothers._

"_Figures." Draco mumbled under his breath with a mean look on his face. "My dad said the rest of his family were in Gryffindor also. So nothings new." Ron jumped off the chair and ran to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to one of his older brothers George. The mean look on Draco's face faded when he heard the next name that was called._

"_Harry Potter." Everyone around Draco started to gasp and whisper amongst each other while trying to look up at Harry to see if they can see his lighten bolt-shaped scar. Draco waited patiently to see what house he got into. _

"I hope he gets into Slytherin." _Draco thought. _"He can be a good companion."

"_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Harry looked relieved and jumped off the short stool and stumbled towards the table that his new friend Ron was already comfortably sitting at. _

"_What!" Draco whispered. _

"_Draco Malfoy." Called the old lady._

_Draco's frown faded at the call of his name. He put on a smirk as he walked up to the stool and plopped his skinny little body down. The old lady barley placed the old, dirty hat on his little blond head before…_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_Everyone on the right side of the Great Hall started to cheer. His two best friends were already there. Maybe when he was looking around the huge, deep room, he didn't hear their names being called._

_After all the people were sorted into their houses, the long bearded head master stood up and set a couple of rules and introduced himself to the first years. Then out of know were, plate full and piles of hot, delicious steamy food appeared right in front of them. The older students started to dig in but most of the first years just looked at it surprised. _

"_Wow." Draco gasped. "Its just like magic." _

"_It _is_ magic." said a second year while his big mouth was full._

_000_

_After their delicious dinner, they were quickly escorted to their rooms. After the head boy and girl showed them what to do and where everything in the school was, they left them alone to do what they wanted. But they couldn't leave the common room. _

_Draco went up to his circular room with Crabbe and Goyle and got ready for bed. He put on his silk pajamas and organized his stuff. After he laid out his robe for the next day, he lied in his soft, cool bed and fell straight to sleep. _

_The next day he changed into his brand new Slytherin robe as fast as he could and grabbed all the books he needed for the classes before lunch and charged out the door. Crabbe and Goyle were right behind him the whole way and they walked down the hall like they owned the place, with their robes flowing behind them. Draco had a look of toughness on his pale face and his blonde hair was neatly combed back just like his mum did it. Crabbe and Goyle pushed smaller people out of the way and made room for them to have the whole hallway to themselves. When they turned the corner, they almost ran into Harry and Ron. _

"_Get out of my way Potter." Spat Draco as he gave him an I-will-kill-you kind of look. "And you too Weasley." Crabbe and Goyle got in front of Draco and pressed their balled up hands into their palm. _

"_So you need your two friends to do your fighting for you Malfoy?" Said a little voice. It seemed to be coming from behind Harry and Ron. A skinny little girl pushed through and stood right in front of her two friends and crossed her arms and looked up at Crabbe and Goyle with disgust. Draco was so mad he shoved his big friends to the side and was about to smack the girl until he saw who it was. His eyes got wide and he slowly brought his skinny little hand down. _

"_Hey little Ms. Granger." Draco said with a smile. "How are you this lovely morning?" _

"_Get to class Malfoy before I have to hurt you." She said without flinching. _

"_I will deal with her Draco." Goyle said as he stumbled to his feet and reached out with his large hand to grab her shirt._

"_NO!" Draco yelled as he pushed his friend back down. "I will deal with her myself." He looked deep into her eyes and saw a tough but gentle girl and liked her immediately. "Now why don't you just go run along with your two little boyfriends here and get out of the way." _

_She looked at him with fire growing in her big brown eyes and took her little white hand and smacked him right across his pale cheek. Then she stormed off with Ron and Harry right on her tale. _

"_I can't believe you let her do that to you." Crabbe said after Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned the corner. "You actually let her smack you and get away with it. You never let anyone get away with stuff like that. Not even girls. Remember your neighbor Emily, when she pocked you in the eye, you beat the living poop out of her and she never went near you again."_

"_Um, well." Draco said while looking down at his cold, pale hands. "I just don't think it is right to hit a girl anymore." And at that he ran off to his first class, by himself._

"_Ok, that was weird." Goyle said as he brushed the dirt and dust from his baggy pants. _

"_Ya, I don't know what has gotten into him." Crabbe said as they started walking to their first class, which was not with Draco._

_000_

_Draco walked into his first class, which was potions, and plopped down into a chair near the back of the room. He slammed his books down and crossed his skinny arms against his little body. He sat there for about five minutes until he saw Harry, Ron and…Hermione walk into the room and his cold, dark heart jumped. She sat at a desk near the front with those two other brats and pulled out her books and started taking notes. He sat up a little higher and did the same as her. He took out his clean, brand new notepad and started to take notes also. Every now and then he would glance up at her to see what she was doing. _

_Moments later, a tall, dark teacher came charging in and started asking questions. Harry got asked the first couple of questions and Draco laughed at every single answer he gave. To his surprise, Hermione had her hand up for all those questions._

"She must be smart." _Draco thought to himself._

_The class dragged on for about an hour and Draco kept on looking up at Hermione. To his surprise, when Draco looked up at Hermione again, she was looking at him. He quickly looked down at his doodled on piece of paper and pretended to be taking notes. He didn't look at her for the rest of the class._

_After class, he quickly ran out and to his next class._

_The same thing has been happening for the next couple of months. He would talk nasty to Harry and Ron and she would be there to defend them. But in class she was always glancing at him. This was starting to get on his nerves. _

_December finally came and he decided to stay at Hogwarts that Christmas. He didn't feel like going home. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts with Hermione. _

_That cold, Christmas day finally came and he was sitting in the library all by himself, pretending to be reading, when Hermione came in and she was alone. She seemed to be looking for someone. Draco put the book a bit higher till it covered his little blond head. _

_Moments later, he saw little, smooth white fingers fall over the top of his book and pull his book down. Then he saw a very beautiful girl looking at him with a smile spread across her smooth, pale face._

"_May I help you?" Draco said with discomfort. _

"_Can I talk to you." She said as she pulled the large book out of his hands and placed it gently on the table next to them. Then she leaned in closer to him and smiled. "Alone." _

"_What for?" He was trying to be tuff but it wasn't easy. _

"_Just come with me." She then slowly walked away and out the door she came in. _

_He watched her walk away and sat there thinking for a while. Then he slowly got up and casually walked towards the same door she walked out of. _

_He walked through it and suddenly felt someone grab his little arm and pull him to the side. _

"_Come with me." She then pulled him into a cold, dark empty classroom and quietly shut the door behind them._

"_What is all this about?" Draco said, still trying to be tuff. _

"_Ok, you can stop trying to be tuff. I know how you really feel."_

"_Feel about what?" He said while trying to hide his fright._

"_Don't try to cover it up. I know you like me Draco."_

"_You do? How?"_

"_Yes, I do. I know because that day when I slapped you, I saw it in your eyes."_

"_Ok, um, so you pulled me into this cold class room just to tell me that you know I like you?"_

"_Yes, and no." She said as she sat down on a hard wooden desk next to him. " I wanted to tell you that I like you too."_

"_Y…you do?" He hesitated. _

"_Yes, but I don't want anyone to know. That is why I didn't make it obvious."_

"_I saw you glance at me in class every now and then, but I didn't think anything of it."_

"_Really?"_

"_So are you saying you want to go out with me?" Draco asked as his pale face went red._

"_Yes." A big smile spread across her beautiful face and her smooth white cheeks turned pink._

"_Ok. But my father wont approve."_

"_Does he have to know? Does anyone have to know? If you really like me then you wont care what your father thinks."_

"_But I do." His hands started to sweat. "My father will kill me if he found out that I was going out with someone from the Gryffindor house. Or worse, he might kill you."_

"_Then we don't have to tell anyone. Lets keep it a secret."_

"_Knowing that my dad could kill you and that we have to keep this relationship a secret doesn't bother you?"_

"_No." Hermione giggled. "I really like you. Nothing can take that away from me." _

"_When I first laid eyes on you, I liked you right away."_

"_Really? I liked you right after I saw that look in your eyes. I felt really bad that I slapped you. I just didn't want to show it."_

"_So, we are a couple now. But we have to walk out of this classroom without making a scene. Ok that should be easy. It is about nine o'clock…IT IS ALMOST NINE."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I promised Crabbe and Goyle that I would be in the common room helping them with their homework at eight thirty. I am so dead."_

"_You mean that big project we had to do for potions class over Christmas break?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Here, take mine. You can copy it then let them copy from yours."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Go ahead. Just leave it under my desk when we go back to class after break is over."_

"_Ok, thank you so much." Without realizing it, Draco leaned over and gave Hermione a little peck on her warm cheek. They stood there looking at each other with shocked faces. Then, a second later, Draco was running out the door…_

_000_

_Draco wakes up…_

"DRACO!" yelled a familiar voice. "WAKE UP! ITS CHRISTMAS!"

Draco moaned and rolled over. "Leave me alone."

"COME ON. YOUR FATHER SENT YOU PRESENTS. LETS GO!" Crabbe and Goyle came charging in and pushed his little body off his warm bed. Once he hit the floor, he realized what they just said.

"WHAT?" He got up and threw on the nice Christmas close he laid out last night and was out the door in seconds.

"Where are you going?" Crabbe said.

"I have to give something to someone." He yelled back. "I just hope she likes it." He mumbled under his breath as he skipped down the stairs.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be putting up the next chapter soon. Please R&R on your way out. Thank you!**

**Angel Baby**


	2. Christmas Day

A/N: Here are some thank yous…just look for your user name… 

**Mysteriouscharm:** Thank you so much for the nice review, and I am going to try and update every chapter as fast as I can! I love romance books/movies too! If you like them that much, you should read my other romance story called Made For Each Other! Just for that review, I will read your story!

**Samtiger: **I am so glad you like my story! I am writing the third chapter right now!

**HogwartsGirl52: **Thanks little sis for that nice review! You should start your own story! I will be the first to review!

Chapter Two

Draco was halfway down the hall and almost to the dark wooden stairs when he realized he forgot something that was the reason he was running in the first place. He turned around and raced back down the hall and skidded back into the circular room he sleeps in. His two best friends were in the process of changing when he came charging into the room. He jumped onto his messy four-poster bed, his ice-blond hair falling into his eyes, he slipped his warm, pale hand under his white pillow and felt around for the box that the ring was lingering in. But he couldn't find it. He lifted his pillow to see if he could spot it but it wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this?" Said a cold, familiar voice behind him. Draco jerked his skinny little body over and saw his two best friends standing right in front of him, and Goyle was holding up a tiny black box that looked familiar.

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked with a shaky voice.

"We found it." Said Crabbe

"Yeah, under your pillow." Grunted Goyle.

"What or who is it for?" They both asked at the same time with smirks on their fat faces.

"None of your business." Draco said as he tries to snatch the little black box out of Goyle's fat hand. But he tumbled off the bed and smacked his little body on the hard, wooden floor.

"No, No, No!" Crabbe teased.

"You have to tell who it is for first!" Goyle laughed.

"Why?" Draco asked as he jumped up and tried to grab the little box again.

"Is it Pansy Parkinson?" Goyle asked with a huge smile on his wicked face.

Draco tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face. Then an idea came to mind. "Yes!" He lied. "It is. I didn't want to tell you guys because she doesn't want anyone to know that she likes me."

"Do you like her?" Crabbe asked.

"What if I do?" Draco said while looking at his sweaty hands, which were hanging in front of him.

"Oh, so you like her too?"

"Yes! Ok! But you can't tell anyone. Don't even ask her about it. She doesn't want anyone to know." Draco lied as he passed the small circular room.

"Ok, Ok! Calm down. We wont say anything." They both stood there with smirks on their fat faces.

"Ok, can I have the ring back now?" Draco asked, as his little white face went pale.

"Yes." Goyle said while holding out the little box for Draco to grab.

"Can we come with you?" They asked at the same time.

"No! If she sees you then I am dead." He yelled. "Stay here, please."

"Ok, but you have to give us details when you get back."

"Whatever." Draco waved his little white hand at them and ran out the door. "That was easy." Draco mumbled under his breath as he ran down the hall and slipped the little box into his dress pants pocket.

Draco jumped down the stairs so fast that his body looked like it didn't even touch a step. He charged through the Slytherin common room, almost running half the people over and slipped out the portrait hole. He knew just where to find his beautiful girlfriend Hermione. She was in the library at the half hidden table next to the restricted section. That is where they always meet when they need to talk of something. Nobody ever goes back there because that is where they keep all the boring schoolbooks.

He slipped into the library and tried to act natural. He went up and down aisles acting like he was looking for a book he was interested in. When he finally made it to the place where he was suppose to meet Hermione, she was nowhere to be seen. He looked at his watch and saw that it was well past nine thirty.

"Where is she?" Draco asked himself. "She was supposed to be here at nine thirty."

Draco sat there for about five more minutes and was about to leave when she came charging in. She was wearing a very short, beautiful reddish silk skirt that flowed with her every body movement. She was also wearing a green spaghetti strap tank top with a jean jacket over that. On her little feet she had big soft, light green snow boots with fluffy white fur around the top.

"There you are sweetie. You look great." Draco sighed as he slowly walked over to her and put his warm arms around her tiny body. "Where were you?"

"Thank you! You look great too. Oh, and Harry and Ron caught me before I even got out of the common room. They wanted to know why I was in such a hurry."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. I just said that I had to go give something to someone."

"Really, I said the same…" Draco stopped. "You have something for me?"

"Yes silly. Wait right there." She giggled as she went back around the bookshelf and came back with a long, skinny package. She handed the package to Draco and stood back, waiting for him to open it. He just stood there holding the package in his cold hands. "Are you going to open it?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Is this what I think it is." Draco gasped as he gently put the present down trying not to break any part of it.

"Open it!" She said with excitement in her voice. "What are you waiting for? Christmas is already here."

Draco looked at the box again and slowly put his hand on top of it. He ran his cold finger across the thick tape that was holding it together. He then looked back up at Hermione and smiled. He then started franticly tearing the tape off. But when he got to the box, he opened it more slowly. He had an idea of what was inside but he didn't know for sure. He didn't want to break anything or mess it up so he carefully opened the flaps and peeked inside. His big pale gray eyes widened at the item he saw. He was afraid to touch it. What if he broke it? Hermione bought this with her own money and he didn't want that to be wasted.

"You bought this for me?" Draco said as he gently and carefully slid his cold hand into the box. He gripped the item and slowly pulled it out. A brand new Firebolt appeared from the dark, cold box, and it shined in the warm sunlight. "I had a very frightening feeling you bought something like this for me once I laid eyes in that box."

"You don't like it?" Hermione cried.

"Oh, Hermione." Draco gently put the Firebolt down onto the hard wooden table and wrapped his warm eyes around her little body again. "I love it! It's just that I wouldn't expect you to go out and buy me something like this. It's a real surprise. Thank you so much!" He then held her tighter, acting like he didn't want to let her go, ever.

"Oh!" Draco said after a while. He slowly pulled away from her and slipped his hand into his deep pocket and pulled out the little black box. "I got something for you too." He held out the box for her to open.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as she slowly took the box out of Draco's white hands. "You didn't?"

"Open it." He urged.

She slowly wrapped her tiny fingers around the edge and pooped it open. A beautiful sterling silver ring glittered in the warm sunlight. It had a little pink diamond in the shape of a heart sticking out if the top. "Oh, its beautiful." She whispered.

"Look on the inside." Draco said. She turned the ring on its side and looked. Engraved in it said 'Because Of You!' She looked up at him with a confused look in her blushing face.

"What does that mean?" She asked with an interested look on her face.

"I will tell you when the time comes baby." He smiled. "Can I put it on for you?"

"Sure." She giggled. She handed him the tiny ring and he slowly slopped it onto her skinny, little ring finger. "Thank you so much Draco. I love it!" She said while examining the beautiful ring. She then jumped into his warm, loving arms and looked into his big eyes. He slowly moved in closer and kissed her. She shivered at the feeling of his warm, gentle lips over hers.

Moments later, they pulled away from each other and stood there looking into each other eyes. "This is the best Christmas ever." Draco whispered as he held Hermione by her skinny waist. She had her little arms wrapped around his warm neck.

"It is the best Christmas for me too." She said as he let her go. They stood there hand in hand for a couple more moments just looking into each other's eyes before Draco broke the trance.

"So, we missed breakfast. It is about eleven already. Do you want to go to lunch?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Let me go change into something more casual so I don't get this dress dirty. My mum made this for me and I don't want to ruin her hard work."

"Ok, bye." He then kissed her on her chilled cheek and she spun around with her flowing skirt gliding with her body movement as she walked out and around the bookshelf first. They didn't want to be seen walking with each other for it might attract someone's attention. And you never know. That person might be nosy. After about a minute of waiting for her to be far away, he carefully picked up his brand new Firebolt and started walking out of the library. As he got closer to the exit he heard a loud scream, and it sounded familiar. It sounded like Hermione. He charged out the door and looked down the dark cold hall and didn't like what he saw.

**A/N: Did you like it? Chapter three it being written right now. Sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make the next one longer. Anyway, please review on your way out. I need reviews in order to get confidence to finish the story. Anyway, thanks again. **


	3. The Heart Shaped Scar

**A/N:** Here are thank yous…

**Mysteriouscharm: **Thank you so much again for that nice review. You may be close about the Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle thing, but you will just have to read and find out in chapter four!

**HogwartsGirl52:** lol! I am writing the third chapter right now sweetie! Calm down…you get to read the chapter as I am typing it. Even though it is kind of annoying to feel hot breathe on my neck and drool on my shoulder. Anyway, sister…I LOVE YOU MORE THEN YOU LOVE ME!

Chapter Three

Draco stood there in the dark, chilled hall trying to see what was going on and where the scream came from. But all he could hear were loud echoes of people stomping down the hall, away from where the shadow of a body lay. Draco skid over to the limp body and fell down next to it, his ice-blond hair sticking to his sweaty, pale face. He already knew who it was even before he rolled her skinny body over. Her new silk skirt was torn and her jacket was thrown off to one side. Her neatly tied back hair was now a mess and all over her pale face.

"Oh no!" Draco mumbled under his cold breath. He was about to pick her little, limp body up until he realized a large quiet crowd was already standing around him.

"I thought it was someone else." Draco lied as he quickly stood up and pushed through the heavy crowd. "Not that stupid mudblood." Draco stomped off and hid in the cold, shadows behind a large statue as the crowd started to whisper among themselves.

000

"I wonder who that special someone is that Hermione is giving that expensive Firebolt to." Ron complained. "I have always wanted a Firebolt. And why was she dressed so nicely?"

"I don't know but I already have a Firebolt so it doesn't bother me." Harry laughed.

"Shut up Harry." Ron growled. "Don't you want to know _who_ is getting the Firebolt?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think it is any of our business." Harry was about to say something else but someone or something pushed him down.

"Well, look who it is." Said a cold, mean voice. "Potty and the Weasel."

"Ouch! That hurt Peeves." Harry complained as he rolled over and glared at the cold transparent figure floating above them.

"What do you want now?" Snapped Ron.

"Do you ever want to find out where your Potions book has gone little Ronnie?" Peeves laughed.

"What did you do with it Peeves?" Ron steamed. "Snape has been biting up my butt for the past month now because it suddenly was missing one day. Do you know how many points I have got taken off my grade because I didn't have my book?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Peeves giggled as he spun around in circles. "You must have gotten me mixed up with someone who cared."

"Is that your real head Peeves," Harry yelled as fire started to grow in his big eyes. "Or did your neck throw up?"

"Oh, somebody forgot to take their nappy wappy today." Peeves said in the babiest voice possible. "Now, Ronnie Wonnie, do you want your book back or not."

"You better stop with the rhymey whymes or I am going to shove my big, long foot up your---."

"Somebody has been around Mr. Potty to long." Peeves interrupted as he looked at Harry with laughter in his eyes. "Because somebody has a potty mouth." Then he glared at Ron as he said that.

"Ok!" Ron said in the most calmed voice he could make right now. "Just tell me what I have to do to get my book back. I need that one because I don't have enough money to go out and but another."

"Ok." Peeves said. "I have a question to ask you two potty mouths." Peeves laughed at his own joke.

"What is it Peeves? It is almost lunch time and I am hungry." Ron yelled.

"Oh, then here is the perfect question for you." Peeves said as he pulled out a large chocolate chip cookie and waves it in front of Ron's red face. "How many chocolate chips are on this cookie?" He held out the nice, warm soft cookie for both of them to see, but they both saw a different amount of chips on it. Harry saw three and Ron saw four. Peeves put a jinx on it so Harry and Ron will both get it wrong.

"Three!" Yelled Harry automatically.

"Wrong!" Yelled Peeves with a big smile on his fat face.

"Um, four?" guessed Ron.

"Wrong!" Peeves then shoved the cookie into Ron's mouth and dropped his Potions book onto Ron's hard head.

"Be-vs!" Ron spat as crumbs tumbled out of his big mouth.

"Well, that was fun," said Peeves as he laughed at the look on Ron's red face. "But now I'm late for the big toss-the-trophies in the trophy room contest and win a mean lecture and look from Filch." And at that he flew through wall and out of sight.

"Why did he give you your book back?" Harry asked as he tried not to laugh at the look on Ron's red, swelled up face. "We both got the answer wrong but he gave you your book back anyway. I don't get it."

Ron swallowed hard then said, "I'm just glad I got that big cookie down. It was disgusting. It tasted like rotten earwax. Um, not that I tried earwax or anything. I just can't believe I had to eat that cookie just to get my book back."

"Just be glad you got your book back." Harry said as they started down the stairs.

"Yeah, I saw four chips and he said I was wrong." Ron complained.

"No, there was three, I counted."

"Well obviously you counted wrong because there was four." Ron started to get very angry.

"No you counted wrong because I saw three and that's final." Harry yelled back at him.

"Do you want me to show you? I'll prove it." Ron said without thinking.

"Um, Ron?" Harry said. "You ate it remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron started to cool down, but then his anger shot up again. "No! It was shoved down my throat. Do you want to know how much that hurt?"

Harry was about to answer Ron but he ran into someone.

"Ouch, watch it!" Yelled a tall, seventh year Ravenclaw girl.

"Oh, sorry." Said Harry politely. But he stepped back because there was a huge crowd blocking the hallway. "Um, excuse me? But could someone tell me what's going on here?"

"I don't know," Said the same Ravenclaw girl. "But someone named Hermogony or something like that is laying in the middle of the hallway."

Harry and Ron looked at each other at the same time. "Hermogony?" Harry looked confused. "Wait, HERMIONE!" They pushed through the deep crowd and made it to the center, and saw Hermione's little cold body just lying there on the cold stone floor. Harry ran up to her side and fell down next to her. The first thing he looked at was the warm blood that was flooding her tiny white hand. He picks her cold hand up and saw that the blood was coming from her ring finger. He rubbed the warm blood away and a tiny heart shaped scar appeared.

"Ron, look at this." Harry held up her limp hand towards Ron so he could see what was engraved on her little ring finger. He looked closely at her little finger but didn't know what Harry was trying to show him.

"She's bleeding?" Ron asked with confusion. "But how?"

"Do you see the heart shaped scar?" Harry pointed out.

"Oh great, now everyone has a scar except for me!" Ron complained. "Well, I do have one, but no one can see it. It's on my left bu---."

"Ron, this is no time to joke!" Harry yelled. "Look at our best friend!"

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ron asked as his face went pale.

"I have no clue!" Harry's face also went pale. The crowd around them started to talk a little louder. Harry looked up at Hermione's cold face but her long wavy hair was in her tightly shuteyes. Harry lifted his shaky hand and slowly brushed her long hair away so he could see her beautiful face. As his finger touched her face, Hermione jumped up and grabbed his skinny arm and pulled herself towards him. Her eyes popped open and a instead of her beautiful brown eyes, there was a bright green skull with a long skinny snake smoothly sliding out of the skulls mouth.

"He's looking for you!" growled Hermione. But it wasn't her normal voice. It was too deep and evil to be even close to hers.

"Ahh!" Harry nearly jumped two feet into the air and fell over which made her let him go. She tumbled back onto the ground and laid the way she was before.

"Ron!" Harry screeched. "Did you see that? Did you just see what Hermione did to me? Did you hear what she said? Did you see her eyes?"

"Whoa! Slow down Harry." Ron grabbed Harry's arms and held him down to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. "Hermione didn't move. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure you didn't just see her jump up and grab my arm?"

"I didn't see her do anything but lay there." Ron said with a concerned look on his pale face. "Are you ok? You did jump pretty high there."

"Did anyone see what happened?" Harry asked the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Asked a girl with glasses and curly red hair.

"Did you see what Hermione did?" Harry said shaking. He felt his stomach turn.

The crowd of people started to whisper between themselves again.

"Is he mad…"

"I think he should go to the hospital wing…"

"He's probably just trying to get attention, you know how he is…"

Behind the statue Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe Hermione's eyes! They had the Death Eater sigh in them. And Hermione's ring was gone. Draco didn't know what to think.

Everyone was looking at Harry. Harry started to feel sick. He didn't know what to do. Everyone's big colorful eyes were staring him down. He felt so trapped. He needed to get out. But it was too late. His body went limp and he fell over. He blacked out.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled.

"What is going on?" Draco asked himself. "Why did Harry faint? What is wrong with Hermione? Who took the ring? Why is Hermione like that? Who did that to my girlfriend?" Fire started to grow in his little beady eyes. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Draco jumped back behind the shadows of the statue again because he saw Dumbledore and a bunch of other teachers storming down the hall. The crowd started to talk louder, and Ron was starting to not feel so good either. His face went pale then a kind if green color. He was about to---.

It was too late; it was all over the place.

Dumbledore pushed through the large crowd until he got to the center and he didn't believe what he saw. Hermione was laying the way she has been. Harry was draped over her and Ron was off to the side holding his sick stomach. Dumbledore looked up at the crowd and asked. "What has happened here?" The crown went silent. Nobody answered.

"We just found Hermione already laying here when Harry and I got here not too long ago." Ron panted, still holding his stomach.

"I heard a scream and I ran out of the library and she was just laying there, just like this." Said a Ravenclaw girl from somewhere in the crowd.

"Did anyone see how she got like this?" Dumbledore asked as he walked around the middle of the crowd.

"No. But I did see Draco next to her when she was like this. He got up quickly and said he thought it was someone else and he called her a mudblood and then stormed off." Said a freckled face Hufflepuff.

"Oh, really." Dumbledore said as he quickly looked in the direction of the statue, which Draco was lingering behind. "I will find him and have a little talk with him." Dumbledore watched Draco sneak off through the shadows towards the Slytherin staircase and vanish behind the portrait. "Will someone help me carry Hermione and Harry to the hospital wing and someone help Ron walk along with us. Harry and Ron need there rest and Hermione needs medicine. She has been stunned." The same tall seventh year Ravenclaw girl that Harry bumped into ran up and helped Ron to his weak feet. Ron was still holding his stomach. Dumbledore scooped up Harry and Professor Sprout gently picked up Hermione's light body.

After they were all settled in the hospital wing, Dumbledore travels back up to his office along with Snape.

"You needed me Sir." Snape said as the large doors to Dumbledore office snapped closed behind them.

"Yes, will you please go fetch Mr. Malfoy for me?" He asked as he slowly sat down at his huge desk.

"Yes sir." And at that Snape slipped out the door and was out of site.

"I need to have a short word with him." Dumbledore mumbled among himself as he gently stroked Fawkes' soft head.


	4. The Invisibility Cloak

**A/N: **Here are the thank yous!

**Swtdreamypnay: **Thank you so much for that awesome review! I am sorry that you couldn't review for the first chapter. My sister but up a review that said I had too many typos but I only had like three and so I had to take it off, so I deleted my story and put it up again. Then she wrote me another nicer review. She really likes my story though. She even helped me through chapter three! Pansy only does something to Draco, not Hermione, and it will be at the end of this chapter. P Well, thanks again for the nice review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**Mysteriouscharm: **Thank you again for the nice reviews! Here is chapter four for you!

**HogwartsGirl58:** Hey sis! Thank you so much for the review. You will find out soon what happened to Hermione. Maybe in this chapter! Oh, and thank you for helping me with chapter three! You are the best!

Oh, and if any of you have any suggestions for my story, then feel free to put them in a review and I can see where I can put it in! Oh, and if you like romance stories of very funny stories then read my other Harry Potter stories! Double Trouble is going to be very funny and Made For Each Other is a romance story and it is going to be very sad. I'm still updating them though. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Four

Draco passed around his cold circular room. There were hot tears streaming down his chilled, pale face. He wanted to see his girlfriend. He wanted to see if she was ok. He wanted to know what happened to her. He wanted to hold her little warm body in his arms. But he knew he couldn't. He was being blamed for what happened to her. He didn't do anything and now Dumbledore wants to talk to him.

He jumped onto his cold, four-poster bed and buried his cold face into his pillow. The tears just kept coming. _What if Hermione dies?_ Draco asked himself. _What if she is so hurt that she doesn't survive and he never gets to see her again?" _He tried not to think about it, but it wouldn't go away. Her pretty face just kept showing up in his cold, dark mind. Her bouncy curls lingered there in her bony shoulders. Her big brown eyes twinkled in the warm sunlight that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

He rolled over and looked out at the warm setting sun. His eyes were all red and swollen and his cheeks red from rubbing his wet tears away. He just couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful girlfriend. He really wanted to go see her in the hospital wing. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't risk being seen with her again.

He lay there for about a minute then the door swung open. Draco spun around in his bed and looked to see who it was. It was Snape with his greasy black hair draped over his pale face. Draco quickly tried to cover his red face and his puffy eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Said his deep cold voice. " Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."

"About what?" Draco asked, as he slowly stood, still trying to cover his eyes.

"What Happened to Hermione of course." He said in his deep, slow voice. "You were seen with her after she screamed and you walked away with an attitude."

"But I---." Draco started but he was rudely interrupted.

"Come with me Draco." And at that, Snape spun and stormed out the room.

Draco slowly followed, but didn't want to, he just wanted to see Hermione. He stumbled out the door and trailed along behind Snape. His eyes stung from the cold air brushing against it and his cheeks still burned. He kept his head down as he stumbled down the hall and out of the Slytherin common room. His ice-blond hair moved with his body as he walked down the portrait-covered hall. When they made it to the staircase that leads up to Dumbledore's office. Snape whispered the password that Draco couldn't hear and the stairs came down.

"Here you go Draco." Snape spat. " Go on up and Dumbledore will be waiting for you."

_He's waiting for me? _Draco thought as he slowly stepped onto the spiral staircase. The stairs jerked and started moving slowly.

The stairs came to a sudden jerking stop when he reached the top. He quickly stepped off before it started to move again. He jerked around and went up to the two large wooden doors that led into Dumbledore's large office. He stood there looking at it for a while, wondering if he should knock or not. _Well, he knows I am coming so what's the use. _He thought to himself. He grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the large door open. When he peeked inside, Dumbledore was nowhere in site. He slowly crept the rest of his little body through, trying not to make a sound. He then walked to the center of the very large round room and looked up. There was a second floor and a staircase to the right to get up there. He looked to the left and saw a warm fire in the fireplace; the light flickering off the great stonewalls. He could feel the heat warm his chilled body. He turned and looked right in front of him and saw a couple of steps leading to what looked like Dumbledore's neat, organized desk. There were rows of massive bookshelves filled with all kinds of books wrapping around the wall behind his desk. Draco slowly walked to one of the shelves and looked up at a familiar old, torn hat. It was the sorting hat.

"What did you do this time Mr. Malfoy?" said the sorting hat in an enchanted voice.

"I didn't do anything. Just because I am in Slytherin doesn't mean that I am supposed to do bad things." Draco spat.

"Well, I thought you would do good in Slytherin because your dad did so well."

"You are wrong. I am nothing like my dad." Draco then quickly turned around and stormed back down the two steps and was about to go up the staircase on the other side until a loud screech startled him. He looked to his left and saw a very large red and orange bird.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Draco asked as he slowly stepped back, away from the large animal.

"That's Fawkes." Said a gentle voice. "My pet Phoenix."

Draco spun around and looked up the staircase at a shadow lingering in the corner. It was Dumbledore standing there staring at him.

"Oh, hello Dumbledore. I didn't see you there." Draco crept around the large enchanted bird and stood back in the middle of the large room.

"I have been watching you. Do you know why you're here?" Dumbledore asked as he walked to the edge of the stairs so Draco could see him.

"Professor Snape said you wanted to speak to me about Hermi---." Draco stopped. The vision of her limp body haunted his mind again. He imagined her still lying on the cold hallway floor. His face went from steamy red to pale. He took a deep breath and then started again. "About what happened down there."

"Professor Snape was right." Dumbledore said calmly as his half moon shape glasses shined as the warm firelight hit it.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't do that to Hermione, I---."Draco tried to finish his sentence but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I know you did not do it Draco, and don't worry too much about it. I know about you and Hermione."

"You do?" Draco looked confused. "But how? How long?"

"I've known ever since she took you into that abandoned classroom and became your girlfriend." Dumbledore said coolly. " Professor Flitwick asked me to get a couple of extra quills for his lesson on Wingardium Leviosa. I dropped some of the quills so I went to go pick them up. I was behind the desk the whole time."

Draco was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you know what happened to Hermione?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"No, I just herd her scream then I saw her laying on the cold floor. But I did see some people running away from where she lay. But I didn't catch what they looked like." Draco's heart started to pound painfully in his hot chest. His brain was racing for conclusions, but all he saw was Hermione's limp body then her eyes, the Death Eater sign.

"How many people were running away?" Dumbledore asked as he slowly started to make his way down the stairs and towards Draco's frightened body.

"I think it was two, one was short and kind of round and couldn't run very fast and the other was tall and skinny with long dark hair, but I'm not sure."

"There was no one else around you in the hall that could have seen them besides you?" Dumbledore said with a curious look in his eye.

"Not that I could see." Draco said with a shaky voice. The vision about the green skull flashed into his cold, dark mind again. "I did see something in her eyes when Harry touched her face. I don't think anyone else saw it but Harry and me. She just jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm and said something like 'He's looking for you.' Then her eyes turned green with the death eater's skull in them. She fell to the ground again after that."

"Well, that was good information. Now we know that Voldemort had something to do with it. That will help us narrow it down who did it." Dumbledore said.

"I just really miss Hermione and---." Draco stopped; Dumbledore interrupted him again.

"I understand you want to go see Hermione, but you don't want anyone else to see you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would like to but I don't have a clue how to without being seen."

"Well, I do. Here," Dumbledore walked over to one of his massive book shelves and looked up and down the shelves, searching for a certain book.

"Are you going to do a spell to make me invisible?" Draco asked as he took a couple of steps towards Dumbledore's large desk.

"No, I have something else that might interest you." Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a large book with a blanket of dust covering it. Draco could barley make out what it was called.

"The Secret Within." whispered Draco as he squinted to read the title. "So you are going to help me fin the secret within, the secret within what?"

"Not exactly." Dumbledore smiled as he gently placed the dirty book down on his clean desk. He flipped it open to the center and pulled out a very large silky cloak.

"That's a---." Draco stuttered. "Invisibility cloak."

"Yes Draco. I can see that." Dumbledore chuckled.

"But, what is it for." Draco couldn't think right.

"You are going to use it to go see Hermione. You still want to go see her, right?"

"Of course." Draco smiled.

"Then put this on." Dumbledore tossed the cloak at Draco and Draco looked at it with confusion. Then a big smile spread across his white face and he swung it around his little body. "And wait. One more thing."

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Here is a spell to where we can talk mind to mind so nobody could hear us talking." Dumbledore flipped to another page near the back.

"Really?" Draco said with excitement.

"So if you have any questions, then ask away, but only in your mind." Dumbledore mumbled a weird a spell and Draco felt something tingle in his mind.

Dumbledore started to walk out the door and Draco quickly followed.

"Is that how it---." Draco was interrupted.

"Shh, talk in your mind."

"Oh." Draco thought hard. _:Is that how it is supposed to feel: _

_:That tingling feeling? Yes.: _Dumbledore then turned the corner towards the hospital wing.

They walked into the hospital wing moments later and they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione each lying in three different beds right next to each other. Draco stayed close behind Dumbledore, and tried not to be seen even though he was under the invisibility cloak. He looked at Ron who was asleep, but still a little green in the face; whenever he breathed out he made a loud whistle noise from his freckled covered nose. Then he walked past Harry but he was awake and was being talked to by Madam Promfry. Then there she was. Lying there with her wavy hair spread out on the white pillow. The bright moonlight shined on her silky white shin and her smooth rosy cheeks. He quietly walked over to her side and placed his cold hand over hers.

_:Is she going to be alright: _Draco asked.

_:She is just stunned. She will be just fine.: _

Draco looked at the hand her ring was suppose to be on and saw a little pink, heart shaped scar on her little ring finger. Somebody took her ring. He spent half his money and some of his dads just to get that ring and someone stole it. Anger started to build up in him and he wanted to hit someone.

_:Ok, I think it is time for you to go to bed now.:_ Dumbledore said as he started to walk out the door again.

When they were outside Slytherin portrait, the tingling feeling went away and Draco said the password. The portrait opened and Draco stepped in. He slipped off the cloak and was about to give back to Dumbledore but when he looked back out the door, Dumbledore was gone. Draco looked confused. He shook the cloak so he could fold it but then a piece of parchment tumbled out. Draco picked it up and read it.

It read:

_This is a gift from me. You may keep it. Use it well._

_Dumbledore_

Draco folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. He ran through the common room and up the spiral stairs. Then he peeked into his room, and made sure nobody was there. He threw the cloak into his trunk, under all his things until it was well hidden and ran back down stairs to meet his two best friends. When he got to the bottom, he ran right into Pansy.

"Hello Draco." She said under her breath. "You look good tonight."

"Well, thanks I guess." Draco said with confusion.

"I heard you were going to give me something and that you have a little crush on me." She fluttered her eyes and walked in closer to him. He was trying to back up but there was a wall behind him. He was trapped.

"Oh, well, um---." He tried to make up a good lie for that but nothing would come out. _I am going to kill Crabbe and Goyle. _He said in his mind.

She started to get closer and was arms length now. She suddenly grabbed his tie and yanked him towards her; their noses were about an inch away from each other.

"And you said that I liked you to." She said in the sweetest voice possible. Then her eyes started to flame up. Then she shoved him up against the wall, his feet only hanging an inch above the ground. "But I can see it in your eyes that you lied to your two best friends!" She was screaming now. "And what makes you think that I would have a crush on _you!_ I knew it was a lie when they told me you liked me! Is that even possible?"

_Oh my god! This girl is crazy. And what is up with these girls and being able to read eyes? _Draco thought to himself. "Um---." He started.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" She dropped him and let go of his nice shirt and tie. Then she gave him a very mean look and lifted her little white hand and slapped him right across the face so hard that his eyes looked like they were going to pop out. Then she stormed into the girl's dormitory.

Draco just stood there shocked with everyone staring at him and his new hand print tattoo on his tender cheek. He was so shocked that he ran upstairs and into his room and slammed the door. He didn't want to be seen right now. Too much went on today and he just wanted to be left alone. He got into his bed and laid there till he fell straight to sleep.


	5. The Three Night Walkers

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I am also writing chapters for two other Harry Potter stories I am writing. Anyway…   
Here are the thank yous… 

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir:** Hey cousin! I know, it does suck! Just kidding. I'm glad you like it Anna! I hope you like this next chapter. And thank you!

**HogwartsGirl52: **Hey sis! Here is the next chapter!

**Swtndreamypnay:** I am so glad you love my story. I hope you like this chapter. It is going to be great. Yeah, I had to add the Pansy thing. Sometimes I don't like it when my sister helps me because when I go somewhere, she starts typing my story for me and I hate that. Oh, well. Well, thanks again.

**Mysteriouscharm:** I know, Pansy is crazy. Thanks for the very nice review. You will soon find out whom the two people are that fled. You will be surprised. Well, thanks again.

Chapter Five

Draco woke up a couple of hours later and rolled over in his warm, soft bed. He slowly turned his tired head and looked around the dark room and found everyone else sleeping. He should have already known from Crabbe and Goyle's deep heavy snoring. Crabbe's high, long snores and Goyle's deep, rumbling snore, then Crabbe again.

Draco glanced at his bedside clock, which said two o'clock am. He grumpily rolled over and pressed his soft pillow over his ice-blond head, trying to block out the steady annoying snores.

_I'm never going to fall back asleep with all this noise. _He complained. He lifted his heavy head up as the pillow still lingered there. As he moved, the picture of Hermione and him at Christmas time last year, tumbled out and landed face up right in front of him. He stared at it for a while before actually picking it up. He then felt his eyes start to burn and a hot tear trickled down his cold, pale cheek.

_I hate this! _Draco yelled with anger in his cold, lonely mind. _I wish nobody cared we were going out. I miss her so much. I want to be with her right now. _He threw his pillow off his messy haired head and shoved the picture back into his pillowcase. He pressed his face into his white pillow and tried to stop crying. _At least Dumbledore understands. _Then it hit him. He looked up at the dashboard of his bed and started to think. _The invisibility cloak! _

He scrambled out of his messy bed and tiptoed towards his trunk. He quietly popped the trunk open and slowly pulled the soft cloak out.

"Yes!" He murmured, but quickly covered his mouth. He glanced around the room to see if anyone heard him, but everyone and everything was asleep and still. He let out a quiet sigh and walked over to his four-poster bed. He quietly stuffed sheets and his pillow under the top sheet to make it look like someone was under it. He tiptoed back to his trunk to put on something over his nightwear.

He pulled out his Slytherin robe and some soft black slippers and quickly put them on. He grabbed his wand and the invisibility cloak and tiptoed out the door. He wrapped the cloak around him and stumbled quietly down the dark hall towards the creaky stairs. He hopped down the cold wooden stairs and landed without a sound in the empty common room.

He stopped for a moment and looked at the dim lighted room. The fire was almost gone and from what he can see with the little light in the cold room, there was nobody there.

He crept towards the door that led into the hall and quietly pushed the back of the portrait door open.

Finally he was out in the hall. He was more cautious now for Mrs. Norris and Filch were wondering the school at this hour. If he were caught, boy would he be in trouble.

He slowly took out his wand and mumbled "Lumos" and the end of his wand lit with a bright light so he could see better. He walked out of the hall and into the stair well. As he excitedly walked towards the door that led to the Hospital Wing, he felt something brush across his arm. He turned around to see who it was but there was nobody there. When he turned back around, the door to the Hospital Wing was wide open. He slowly crept in.

_Who opened the door? _He thought to himself. Moments later, he found out just who it was. He saw Harry suddenly appear next to Hermione, then Ron. _They are using an invisibility cloak also. Wait, they have an invisibility cloak?_ Draco was burning with anger. He really wanted his little white hands around their pathetic little necks. _Hold on. I am acting just like my dad. I don't need to be like him, swooping down to his level. I'm just jealous, that's all._

He tiptoed into the room and let the door close by itself. He crawled over to the bed next to Harry and Ron and sat down to listen.

"Oh, Hermione." Ron cried. "What happened? Come back to us please." Ron was already on his knees with her cold, pale hands in his.

"Come on Ron. Lets go." Harry said as he tried to hold back tears.

"Ok." He gently placed Hermione's hand back down and slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off her.

_Get your eyes off my girl._ Draco said in his angry mind.

Then they put the invisibility cloak back over them and quietly stumbled out of the room.

Draco sat there for a couple more minutes just listening to the soft slow breathing coming from Hermione, and waiting till Harry and Ron were way out of earshot.

He slowly got up and walked slowly towards his girlfriend, trying to make the least noise possible.

_Clink_

Draco dived behind the bed again. Someone was in the room with him. He peeked up over the bed with the invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him and tried not to breathe, afraid whoever it was may hear it. He searched the dark room but couldn't see any living thing moving besides Hermione's chest slowly rising and falling.

_Who was it? _He thought to himself. He started to panic. _What if it was Mrs. Norris?_

He was about to get back up again when he was sure that it was nothing. But then…

_Clink…tap._

This time he didn't move. He just froze where he was. He lifted up his head to see if anyone was in front of him and to his surprise, I was Madam Pomfrey and she had a large blanket in her hands. She was walking right towards him. He jumped out of the way, but barely made it. He was sure the cloak brushed against her bare leg, because she turned and looked in his direction. Draco froze, not even breathing.

She shook her head and turned back to what she was doing. She opened the folded blanket and gently laid it over Hermione's cold body and tucked it under the mattress. After she walked back into her office, Draco made his move. He quietly ran over to her side and threw the cloak off, and it dropped to the floor. He took her cold hand in his and held it tight, hoping she would wake up from the warm touch. Her eyes stayed shut and her body limp.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he looked at every form of her face as if trying to keep a picture of her in his mind. He lifted his hand and played with a loose curl that was lying over her shoulder. Her finger that the ring was on had a clean white bandage over it.

He looked at her clean face and longed for her beautiful eyes to be open. He wanted her to look at him. It would make him feel more alive right now. Seeing her like this almost kills him.

He jumped at a sound that was coming from Madam Pomfrey's office. He quickly leaned over and gently kissed her cold, pale lips and flung the cloak back over him and ran out the door. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice. He rather not get caught because first of all, Hermione won't approve.

As he quietly ran down the dark hall towards the stairs, he ran into his worst nightmare that he rather not be seen by right now. Mrs. Norris was walking towards him. He quickly ran towards the wall and leaned up against it. That didn't seem to help. Mrs. Norris walked right up to him. She started to meow loudly and a few seconds later, Filch came walking around the corner.

"What is it Mrs. Norris?" He asked in his deep slow voice. "Is someone here?"

She started to sniff Draco's shaking leg and meowed louder. Filch walked towards Draco and reached his hand out to grab him. Draco slid a couple of inches away from his dirty hand and held his breath. Filch's face went from excitement for thinking he caught someone to annoyed.

"There is nobody here baby. You must have been eating the paint off the walls again. Come on." And at that, he walked away. Mrs. Norris lingered there for a couple more seconds, looking straight into Draco's gray frightened eyes. She really wanted to get him bad, but there was nothing else she could do to convince Filch there was a student out of bed.

After they turned the corner, Draco ran the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room and he got up to his room. He ran in quietly and stuffed the cloak back under his junk in his trunk and threw his slippers and robe on top of it. Then he jumped into bed and closed his frightened eyes tight. His heart was pounding. He was almost caught. He thought about what would have happened if he was caught and without realizing it, he was asleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry it's so short, and sorry it took me so long to post it. I am writing chapters for two other books right now so it might take a couple of days for the next chapter. Anyway, please review!**


	6. Draco and Voldemort

**A/N: **Hey, here is the next chapter for you!

Here are some thank yous…

**Swtndreamypnay: **Lol…thank you for the great review and here is the next chapter for you. I hope you like this one as mush as the others.

**Mysteriouscharm: **Lol, yeah! I was getting scared myself and I was the one writing it. Well, here is the next chapter for you and this one might be scarier…I think. Anyway, thank you for the nice review.

**Hogwartsgirl52: **Ok, Ok, here it is sister! Calm down. Plus you are aloud to read it before everyone else does. So don't complain. Goodness. J/k. Lol!

**Patricia: **Thank you for the review. I really appreciate it.

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: **Hey cousin! Yeah, I know they left early, but Harry couldn't stand to see her like that. Anyway, thanks for the review and I am still waiting for chapter 8 of yours…you need to update also! Lol!

Chapter Six

Draco woke up early the next day and decided to go to breakfast early.

He slipped on his dress pants, white dress shirt, black vest, black socks, black shoes, and last, his black Slytherin robe. He then looked at himself in the mirror and made a face. His silky hair was a mess. He didn't feel like combing it back so he just combed it to where it laid on his face. (A/N: I think he looks better with his hair like in the third movie then combed back anyway. lol)

He walked back to his bed and pulled out his want from under his pillow. He then quietly walked out of the room, trying not to wake up the others.

As he slowly walked down the hall, he felt a sharp pain go through his body.

"Argg!" Draco yelled and fell to his knees. His body started to shiver and he couldn't control it. His body was so cold he felt like he was frozen. His limbs felt as if they were going to fall off. He couldn't move He had a hard time breathing.

_What's happening to me? _Draco thought as he used half his strength to try and stand up but failed.

"Draco?" Said a familiar voice behind him. "What are you doing on the floor out in the hall this early in the morning?" It was Crabbe and Goyle and a few other boys that heard him yell.

Draco didn't move. He couldn't move. His face started to go pale. He didn't feel so good.

"Draco?" Goyle placed his chubby hand on his shoulder.

Draco went back to normal. The ice that was building inside of him vanished. He looked up and his friend. Draco's eyes were black, but slowly changed back to his natural gray color.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Draco's mind that seemed to have been taken over was back. He looked at his friend with disgust.

"Nothing!" He growled. "I'm fine."

"You don't look very well." Crabbe started. "Are you sure you are all right."

"I'M FINE!" Draco yelled as he quickly got to his feet. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to take a step towards the stairs, but he suddenly tumbled to the ground. Once his limp body and the ground met, he blacked out.

0000

Draco opened his eyes and found himself laying on a very warm surface. He could hardly breath and keep his eyes open from all the burning steam.

_Where am I? _He thought as he tried to stand up. He felt inside his cloak for his wand but he couldn't find it. It was gone. He scanned the ground to see if he dropped it but all he could see was hot, black rock with lava and steam peaking out of the cracks. _Where the bloody hell am I?_ He repeated as he struggled to he sore feet. He continued to search the hot ground for his wand he swore he dropped.

"Hello Draco Malfoy." Said a very deep, cold voice that was echoing all around him.

Draco jumped up and looked around for a person or thing that evil voice might belong to.

"Who's there?" He yelled, trying to sound brave.

"It's your future leader." Said the deep voice again.

"Who? Wait, where are you?" Draco's voice started to shake.

"Right in front of you." Draco looked up and suddenly a tall, black-cloaked man appeared with a hood that covered his face.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, but he had a feeling he already knew.

"Lord Voldemort of coarse." His evil voice sent shivers down Draco's hot, sweaty body.

"What do _you_ want?" Draco asked wit fire growing in his eyes.

"I know what your up to." He said deeply.

Draco's angry face dropped to frightened again. "You do?"

"Yes I do." He started to walk towards Draco. Draco tried to move but he was frozen. "I know you are going out with that mudblood and if you want to become a Death Eater, you will have to kill her."

"I will never become a Death Eater." He spat. "I am not like my father."

"You are more like your father then you think, Draco Malfoy." He was lingering two feet away from Draco now. "You _will_ become a Death Eater and you will start by killing your little girlfriend."

"How the bloody hell did you find out about us?" Draco stopped trying to move.

"The ring. The little heart ring told me everything."

"How?" Draco yelled.

"You bought it from a short, rat faced man who happens to be my sidekick. I had a feeling you were up to something, so I had my little servant sell you what you wanted. But little did you know, I jinxed it. I saw everything."

"But why?

"I was afraid I was going to lose a very good and powerful future Death eater to a stupid hopeless mudblood." Draco's hand balled up into a tight fist.

"I WILL NOT BECOME A DEATH EATER!" Draco barked.

"YES YOU WILL AND YOU WILL FOLLOW IN YOUR FATHERS FOOTSTEPS!" Voldemort raised his hands and magically lifted Draco off the ground.

Draco felt as if there were two burning hands around his tender neck. It felt as if they were burning through his flesh.

"Now, you _will _kill the mudblood or I will sent the two who almost did it before to do it. Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestranger are the two that attacked her before, and they could do it again."

Draco couldn't breath. He was on the verge of passing out, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. "NO!" He tried to yell as loud as he could but the burning only increased.

"No?" Voldemort said coldly. "You don't want them to do your dirty work for you? Ok, then how about I bring your little mudblood back from her deep sleep I put her in and you kill her."

Draco nodded, but he was lying. He wouldn't…couldn't ever even think about hurting Hermione. He loved her. But right now he had to pretend he didn't.

"Very good. I trust you Draco." Voldemort then let him go and he fell to the floor. "If you don't do it when I want you too then I will sent your father to kill you both. I have always known you were a sucker when it came to your death, so you will kill her or die."

"Yes sir." Draco struggled to his feet and did a pretend bow like he worshiped the evil thing. He was a sucker when it came to his death, but since it involves his only love, he will die for her. Seconds later, Voldemort was gone.

0000

Draco opened his eyes again to find he was on the floor in the hall again with all his friends around him. He still had a hard time breathing and his neck was throbbing and it still burned like hell.

"What happened Draco?" Said Goyle with a worried look on his ugly face. Draco's sweaty hair was sticking to his pale face and he couldn't talk. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, except warm, dark blood. "He's coughing up blood!" Draco could feel his body shaking, and jerking and Goyle was trying to hold him still. "Its ok Draco. Stay with me. Please stay with me." Goyle never cried before in front of people, not even Draco, and to his surprise, there was a cold tear trickling down his best friends pale face. Draco just stared into Goyle's pale, frightened eyes. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. Seconds later, Draco passed out.

"GO GET HELP!" Goyle yelled. Crabbe was the first to tumble down the stairs even before Goyle finished his sentence. "Draco! Stay with us. Everything will be all right. Help is coming."

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I hope you liked it. I know, it's a bit sad. Sorry. Anyway, if you love this story, you should read my other story called Made For Each Other. I think it is really good too. Well, the next chapter will be up soon so please be patient. Thanks again and please review on your way out.


	7. The School Knows

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was banned off the computer for a week and then the 6th Harry Potter book came out and I had to read it. It was a very good book btw! Anyway, I will be back to updating every couple of days or sooner. Here are some thank yous…**

**Mysteriouscharm: **Thank you so much for the nice review. I think it was scary too and I am the one who wrote it. Lol!

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: **Lol! Thank you for the review cousin! I love you, and please update your story!

**Swtndreamypnay: **Here is the next chapter for you and sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for the nice review and if you review this chapter, I thank you for waiting for it to finally come out. So, here it is!

**Hogwartsgirl52: **Thanks sis!

Ok, here is the next chapter… 

Chapter Seven

Draco woke up in the hospital wing a couple of hours later to find Hermione's head on top of his chest and her eyes were closed. One of her cold hands were wrapped around his and the other gently lay on his chest under her tired head. Her slow soft breathing told him that she was asleep.

_Oh, bloody hell! _He thought as tears filled his soft gray eyes. _What is she doing. People can see._

She woke up to his soft sobbing and looked at his torn face. He was looking the other way and didn't notice that she was awake.

"Draco?" Hermione said with a tired but excited voice. He slowly turned his head and looked at her beautiful face.

"Hermione!" He tried to sit up but instantly fell back down onto the pillow because a shock of pain went through his neck and spread through the rest of his torn body. He lifted his hands and touched the bandages wrapped around his burning neck.

"Draco, what happened to you?" She asked as she placed her gentle hands on his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't try sand sit up again.

"Oh, Hermione." He looked into her chocolate colored eyes. " It was horrible. As much as I want you here, you can't be near me. What if someone sees?"

"Draco," She hesitated. "The whole school already knows."

Draco wanted to scream but he knew the pain would be unbearable. He just looked her hard in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"A couple of hours ago, I woke up. It was like nothing ever happened."

Draco remembered Voldemort saying that he would have to kill his Hermione if Voldemort woke her from her deep sleep. "Just like he said." Draco mumbled.

"Like who said?" Hermione asked as she looked into Draco's deep empty eyes.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He asked as he grabbed Hermione's cold hand.

She looked at him and said honestly, " I promise."

"I was so scared." He started. His eyes filled up with tears. "Voldemort got to me. I was with him and he made a deal with me."

"What kind of a deal? Is it bad?" Hermione started to ask questions but stopped because Draco opened his mouth again and spoke.

"He told me that he would wake you up if I promised to kill you." He looked into Hermione's eyes and she knew he wasn't lying.

"What?" She whispered as her eyes widened.

He slowly got up and she let him. His face was about an inch away from hers. "I will not keep my promise with him Hermione." His eyes filled with more tears and he stared hard into her frightened eyes.

"How did he find out about us?" She asked after a couple of deep breaths that didn't help to calm her frightened body down.

"The ring Hermione." He said the second after she stopped talking. "He was watching us through the little heart ring."

"Oh, bloody hell!" She mumbled. "And it was Peter and Bellatrix who came and took the ring from me right?"

"Yes."

"And we are doing out best to catch those two." Said a deep warm voice. Hermione turned to find Dumbledore standing right next to her. "Draco, Hermione. I would strongly advise you two to be very careful now that Voldemort knows about you being together."

"Is he up to something?" Hermione asked. Draco turned away, not wanting her to see the look on his pale face.

"I sense something horrible is going to happen, yes." Dumbledore said slowly. "So please be on you best guard, especially you Hermione." Dumbledore pulled a chair out of the air that seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere and slowly sat down on it next to Hermione and looked at Draco.

"Would you be willing to tell me the whole story Draco?" He said with a twinkle in his eye telling him that he could trust the old headmaster.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked.

"Yes, I will not tell anyone and I am sure Hermione here would not either." Hermione nodded.

Draco looked at them and closed his eyes. "Ok, but it will be very hard." He put a hand to his bandaged neck again and opened his eyes. He started the story and Dumbledore and Hermione sat there and listened.

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry it is so short and I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Well, please review and you can give me ideas if you have any! Thanks and please…please…please…please review! I love getting them…doesn't everyone? Lol! Ok…1…2…3…GO! REVIEW! PUSH THE "GO" BUTTON AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! I WILL TAKE THEM, and I might put them in the story! **


	8. Snape Might Tell

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Here are some thank yous…**

**Swtndreamypnay: **Lol! I did read the HBP right when it came out. Thank you for the review.

**hogwartsgirl52: **Thanks sis!

**sammy: **I would love to read your writing. Just tell me when you have it up and I will read and review! Thanks for the review!

**Saharah Blackstone: **Wow…you almost guessed the end of my story! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**Red Elektre: **Thank you for the review!

**fallen angel: **Here is the update for you! Thanks for the review!

**princess-kristi: **Thanks for the review!

Anyway, here is the next chapter! 

Chapter Eight

About a week later, Draco was well again and walking around the school without help. Hermione was always with him and people were talking. Draco and Hermione didn't mind. It has been a week and Draco didn't hear anything from Voldemort since that morning. _Maybe he forgot. _Draco thought as he slowly walked hand in hand with Hermione to their next class, which was Potions.

They got a lot of annoying obvious glances and funny looks from people along the way but it was better when they walked into the classroom.

Harry and Ron saw Hermione and quickly ran up to her.

"I am going to sit with Draco today." She said before they even could open their mouths.

"Ok, but can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione gave him all her attention.

How long have you two been going out?" Harry pointed to Draco and their linked hands. Ron quickly looked up from the spot he was staring at on the floor and glanced at Hermione with curiosity.

"We started going out during out first year at Hogwarts on Christmas Day." She said, not even looking at Ron whose mouth has dropped.

"That long?" Harry asked while glancing at Ron who was practically drooling now.

"Yes, and you two are my best friends, so I expect you two to respect who I go out with and I don't want you two to get in my way of Draco. I love him and it is going to stay that way." She sensed them planning to split Draco and her apart and she was not going to let that happen. "And close your mouth Ron." She said as she finally noticed Ron's open mouth. She pulled Draco into the closest table and left her two best friends standing there.

"Something flew up her butt and died!" Ron said as Harry pulled him to their table across the room.

"No, Ron, she is just protecting the one she loves. She still cares about us. I think she is just afraid we are going to break them apart." Harry explained.

"I know, but why Draco?"

"I don't know." Harry said.

The classroom door flew open and a tall dark haired man stormed in. It was the teacher everyone hated except the Slytherin. Professor Snape was his name. It was a name that sent chills down your spine when it was said.

"No talking!" Snape said as he jumped to the front of the class and quickly turned around. "There is a potion on the board and I want it done by the end of class. You may have partners and you may whisper amongst yourselves. Go!" And at that, he turned on his heal and plopped down at his desk.

"You go get the ingredients Hermione and I will set up here." Draco said as Hermione nodded and quickly got up to get the ingredients.

Moments later, she came back and they started.

About five minutes till the end of class, Snape got up and walked around to see the progress. He didn't notice Hermione sitting with Draco till he walked by them.

"Oh, well look at this. A mudblood with a pureblood." Snape then leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear so nobody else could hear. "The Dark Lord told me everything. I am to keep a watchful eye on you two. Are you planning to kill her soon?"

Draco gave him a disgusted look and spat, "No!"

"Oh, I see." Snape stood up. "That is very bad news." Snape smirked and turned around and walked up the isle to finish studying the students work, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Seconds later, class was over.

"What did Snape say?" Hermione asked once they were in the hall.

"He knows about what happened between me and the Dark Lord and he is keeping an eye on us. He asked me if I was planning to kill you soon and I said no." He gave her look that told her he really loved her and that he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Do you think he is going to tell You-Know-Who about what you just said?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I think so but I'm not scared. I will protect you and I will not let anything happen to you for as long as I live." Draco said. Hermione stopped and grabbed his arm. She stood there looking into his soft gray eyes and slowly pulled herself up and kissed him.

"I love you so much." She said with tears filling up in her eyes. Draco saw them and quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

"Me too." He said as they pulled away. Draco gave her one last hug and turned and walked her to their next class hand in hand again.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review on your way out. The next chapter is going to be a bit scary so be prepared. Thanks again and please review!**


	9. Out In The Cold

**A/N: The story is getting more interesting and I am having so much fun writing it. Here are some thank yous…**

**mysteriouscharm: **Thank you so much for the review. I really don't like Snape. He creeps me out.

**sienna: **I hate Voldemort too. Thanks for reviewing.

**I'm Mike: **You have to read the 6th Harry Potter book to see if Snape being on the good side is true or not. Thank you for your review!

**princess-kristi: **This chapter will be a lot better then the last. Thanks for the review!

Chapter Nine

Draco has been sitting in the Slytherin common room for a couple of hours just watching the people come and go and thinking about what Snape said earlier that day. _Would he really tell Voldemort what I said? _Draco thought. _I knew he use to be a Death Eater but I thought he quit. I thought he had nothing to do with Voldemort anymore. Anyway, I have nothing to worry about. Hermione is safe. She always told me that Voldemort is scared of Dumbledore. He can't harm us if Dumbledore is here. _

Draco shook his head and looked around the room to find it empty. He quickly glanced at the clock that lingered on the fireplace and saw that it said eleven-thirty.

_Wow, it's late. I better get to bed if I want to do well on that Herbology test tomorrow. _Draco thought as he got up from the warm couch. He slowly made his way up the cold, stone stairs and down the hall, into his room. When he saw that everyone was sleeping, he quietly tiptoes over to his trunk and opened it with a soft click. He pulled out his silk pajamas and threw them onto his bed. Then he threw off his robe and the rest of his clothes and threw them into his trunk. He quietly got into his pajamas and hopped into bed. Moments later, he was asleep.

_Draco's Dream_

_Draco opened his eyes and found himself standing over Hermione's body. She wasn't moving. He looked up to see if anyone was around to help him, but it was dark out and they were in the middle of the Quidditch field. _What the bloody hell is Hermione and I doing out here at night? _He thought as he knelt down next to his girlfriend. It was freezing and he was in his pajamas with his Slytherin robe on over them. Hermione was laying face down in the grass and all she had on was her white school blouse, which was not tucked in, and gray skirt. She didn't even have socks and shoes on. _

"_Hermione?" Draco said as he shook her arm gently. "Wake up. We need to go inside. Hermione?" She still didn't move. He slowly rolled her over to look at her face, and to his surprise, her once beautiful face was all beat up and bleeding. A drop of blood trickled from her mouth and dripped onto Draco's pajamas._

"_Hermione?" Draco was going to be sick. He was about to pick her limp body up and take her to the hospital wing, but her eyes flew open and she screamed. Draco quickly dropped her and ran. All he could remember was the green Death Eaters sign melted into her eyes, and it suddenly appeared in the sky above her._

_End Dream_

"NO!" Draco woke screaming. Seconds later, all his roommates were standing around his bed. He was hot and his hair wet. A cook drop of sweat trickled down his cheek and he didn't wipe it away.

"What's wrong Draco?" Asked Crabbe with concern.

"Hermione." Draco yelled. Before anyone could stop him, he jumped out of bed, grabbed his robe and threw it on while he stumbled out the door. He made it out of the school unseen, which was rare, but he wasn't even thinking about being caught. All he wanted to know is if Hermione is ok.

He ran out onto the Quidditch field and saw a small black figure standing in the middle. He ran towards it and he noticed it was Hermione with nothing on but her untucked white blouse and gray skirt. She was looking at him. She looked frightened. Her bare feet were hidden in the long cool grass. It was freezing outside and she didn't so much as shiver. She just stood their looking into his eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something.

"Hermione?" Draco said as he stopped about five feet away from her. "Are you ok?" But before he could ask another question, she sunk into the ground and was gone.

**A/N: Did it scare you? I hope so…jk. Anyway, please review on your way out. Thanks.**


	10. Drops Of Blood

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write. I had things to do, like doctor appointments and stuff, so yeah! The next chapter will go up pretty fast. Here are some thank yous…**

**mysteriouscharm: **Thank you so much for the review. Here is what happens. This chapter is going to be kind of scary, but you should see what the next chapter is going to be about. It will be very scary.

**I'm Mike: **Lol! Yes, suspense is very fun. You will be itching for the next chapter because it will be the best! I can't wait to write it! Yes, Snape is on the bad side in my story. Anyway, thank you for the review!

**hogwartsgirl52: **Thanks sis!

**defyingXXXgravity: **Thank you for the review! This chapter will tell you what happens to Hermione but next chapter will tell you something else. DON, DON, DON! Ok, that's enough…lol!

**moondancer: **Thank you so much for the review!

**Amy Clark: **Thank you so much for the review! Yes, I am updating. I am not like those people who start a story and never finish them. I just had a lot of things to do. Anyway, thanks!

Anyway, here is the next chapter! 

Chapter Ten

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled as he fell to the hard ground where she disappeared and started pulling up grass and digging up dirt with his bare hands, expecting to find her lying under it.

"NO! HERMIONE! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Draco's hands were all sore and cut up before he gave up. He fell onto his back and cried. "Hermione." He chocked. "I love you!"

Draco was about to sit up and run to Dumbledore for help, but he couldn't move. Seconds later, he fell into the ground the same way Hermione did. He was falling through what felt like a very thin, hot liquid for a couple of seconds until he hit a very hard surface.

"OUCH!" He yelled as he struggled to get up with pain. "What just happened? Where the bloody hell am I?"

He looked around and found himself back in the same hot cave room he was in with Voldemort a couple of weeks ago. He tried to find an exit but this room didn't have any.

"Hello?" Draco's voice echoed through the room. It was getting harder and harder to breath. The room filled with a thick black smoke. But then it disappeared as quickly as it came, and then a human figure with a heavy black hooded cloak stood in front of him.

"No need to shout Draco Malfoy." A deep evil voice came from the hooded man.

"Voldemort!" Draco growled. "What do you want? Where is Hermione?"

"Oh, she is being taken care of." Voldemort stepped aside so Draco could see a figure hanging from the wall by chains attached to their arms. It was Hermione and she wasn't moving.

"Hermione!" Draco started to run towards her but he was thrown back, and he flew across the very hot cave room.

"No, No, Draco my boy!" Voldemort walked over to Draco who was struggling to get up onto his feet. He was in so much pain, that he couldn't move. "The more you try to run to her, the more pain both of you will go through."

Draco looked up at Hermione and saw that she was screaming but couldn't hear her. He saw that she was being electrocuted, then it stopped and her little body went limp again.

Draco glared up at Voldemort and barked, "I AM NOT YOUR BOY!"

"You will not speak to me that way or your little mudblood will get it." Draco looked over at Hermione and saw that she was going through more pain. "Once the chains break, then she will be dead. It won't take much more. She is very weak."

"STOP IT!" Draco yelled while struggling to his feet.

"I will not stop for you unless you become a Death Eater."

"NEVER!" This time the room filled up with a loud scream and Draco looked over and found that it was Hermione.

"Do you not like that noise?" Voldemort asked.

Draco didn't answer. His eyes widened as he watched Hermione go through something like this. It was making him sick but he couldn't say anything. The electricity got stronger and her screams got weaker till no noise came out of her. The chains then broke and her body tumbled to the floor.

"NO!" Draco started to run towards her body but Voldemort threw a spell at him to try and stop him. Then something took over Draco's body. He pulled out his wand and without saying anything; he somehow blocked the evil spell and it shot back at Voldemort, throwing him against the wall and he disappeared. Draco stood there, wide eyed, with his wand still up in the air, and wondering how the bloody hell he did it.

Moments later, he snapped out of it and turned towards Hermione, who was laying dead on the hard, warm floor in front of him.

He closed his eyes. _This can't be true. _He thought. _She isn't dead. When I open my eyes, she will be standing in front of me with a smile spread across her beautiful face. _But when Draco opened his eyes, she was still laying limp in front of him. The only thing that changed was the environment he was in. He was now standing in the middle of the Quidditch field. _Just like in my dream. _He thought. _Oh, no!_ Tears started to fill up in his hurt gray eyes.

He slowly knelt down next to her and lifted her head onto his lap. A drop of blood trickled from her mouth and onto his pajama pants. Then another drop of blood traveled from a gash in her forehead to her hair.

"Drops of blood." Draco said to himself. "Someone once told me about drops of blood."

"I did." Said a very familiar voice. Draco spun his head around. He couldn't believe who was standing behind him.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it was so short. Then next chapter will be better I hope. I am sorry to say that this story only has like two or three more chapters left till it's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway, please review and the next chapter will be up VERY soon! Thanks!**


	11. The Pureblood Cure

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! Well, here is chapter 11 and guess what! I am already typing chapter 12 and that means it will be out today too! Anyway, here are some thank yous…**

**mysteriouscharm: **No, its not Hermione, but that was a very good guess. I would have guessed that too if this was someone else's story and I was reviewing for it! It was sad, but it gets a lot better, trust me…lol…I'm the author! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**readingfreak1: **Lol, Here is the next chapter for you! It will tell you who at the beginning. It is someone you wouldn't expect. Thanks for the review!

**princess-kristi: **Thank you so much for the review!

**sienna: **Lol, it will tell you who at the beginning of this chapter. Thank you for the review!

**defyingXXXgravity: **Aww, don't be confused. At the beginning of this chapter, it will tell you who the person standing behind Draco is. Thanks for the review.

**Amy Clark: **Sorry it was so short. I think this chapter and the next will be short too. Sorry. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and thanks for the review.

Anyway, here is the next chapter! 

Chapter Eleven

Draco turned around and couldn't believe whom he saw.

"Dad? You?" Draco said wide-eyed.

"Yes, I am your father." Mr. Malfoy's cold voice echoed throughout the field. "Do you not remember the story about drops of blood?"

"Was it about you and mum?" Draco gently placed Hermione's head back onto the cold grass and stood up to face his father. His wand still in his hand. " I don't remember that well."

"Then I will tell you again." Draco's dad stood up taller. "When I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts, I was killed by that stupid Potter boy. Yes, I was killed. We were fighting and he pulled out his wand and mumbled something, I couldn't remember what but the next thing I do remember was being in your mothers loving arms and I was alive again. Do you remember how I was alive again?

"Something about a kiss?" Draco guessed.

"Yes, the kiss of true love brought me back to life. Only the blood of two purebloods, a witch and wizard, can perform the kiss of true love to bring the other back to life. But they both have to be purebloods and deeply in love for it to work. Your mother cut her lip and kissed my cut lip until out blood touched, and it brought me back to life."

"So, why are you telling me this?" Draco asked. "It's not like I can cut my lip and kiss Hermione to bring her back to life again. You just said it has to be two purebloods." Hot anger started to build up in Draco's body.

"Oh, but I know you will try." Mr. Malfoy said. "There was this one pureblood trader who kissed his true love mudblood and it worked but I do not know how. Salazar Slytherin made that cure only for purebloods." Draco's father glared at his son and smiled. "Did you know I was the one who took over your body and stopped Voldemort from killing you?"

"No, but why?" Draco asked.

"Because I wanted to kill you myself for betraying our family and going out with that filthy mudblood." Mr. Malfoy's eyes started to fill with gray fire. "It felt so good to kill that mudblood. Now you're next Draco."

Now Draco was burning with rage. "YOU KILLED HERMIONE?"

"Yes, Voldemort gave me permission to."

"So why do you want to kill me."

"I already told you. But there is another reason. Voldemort always favored you. You were going to be a very powerful dark wizard and he would pick you over me. He couldn't wait for you to become a Death Eater."

"I WILL NOT BECOME A DEATH EATER!" Draco barked. "AND I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM AN OLD BASTARD LIKE YOU OR VOLDEMORT!"

"Don't worry." His dad was smiling now. "You wouldn't have to." Mr. Malfoy raised his wand and opened his mouth and then…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I am already half way through typing the next chapter so it will be up really soon. I think there is only going to be two chapters left in this story. Anyway, please review on your way out! Thanks!**


	12. She Smilies

A/N: I know I didn't get any reviews on chapter 11 yet only because I couldn't wait to write the next chapter so I will thank you all right now. Thank you all who will review my chapter 11 in the future…which might be in a couple of hours. Anyway, Here is the next chapter, which I am sorry to say, is the last chapter. But there is a surprise written in the authors note at the end of this chapter.

Chapter Twelve

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Mr. Malfoy flew back and skid across the cold grass and lay motionless.

Draco stood there with his want raised and his face full of anger. He dropped his arm down, still holding his wand, and walked over to his father's dead body and looked down at him. "You have never been my father and I hope you go to hell." Draco spit on his fathers face and took his right foot and gave him a hard blowing stomp in the chest. Seconds later, Mr. Malfoy sunk into the ground and was out of sight.

Draco turned again and walked over to his girlfriend who was still laying dead on the cold, damp morning grass. He knelt down beside her and lifted her head up until it rested again on his lap. He looked down at her bloody face and lip and then it hit him. _If the kiss of true love worked before on a pureblood and muggle, it will work again on Hermione. _He thought.

He bit his lip as hard as he could till it gushed out blood and quickly placed his bloody mouth to hers.

Moments later, he pulled away and watched her eyes, waiting for them to open. But they never did.

Minutes passed, and she still was not moving. Finally Draco just gave up.

He picked her limp body up with tears filling up in his gray eyes, and headed fot the castle. Halfway there, he ran into Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" Draco stuttered. "My father…he…I…he killed Hermione…so…I…he…I…I killed him."

"Draco," Dumbledore said calmly. "I know. I watched the whole thing."

"Hermione is dead." He held up her body and tears trickled down his pale cheeks.

"Lets take her to the hospital wing just to be sure."

XXX

Hours later, Draco sat next to Hermione who was laying motionless on the small hospital bed, listening to Madam Pomfrey.

"I am so sorry. There is nothing I can do. I am afraid that Hermione here is dead." Madam Pomfrey tried to comfort Draco but Dumbledore took her out of the room and left him and Hermione there to be alone.

Draco was alone now and all he could do was stare at his girlfriend's motionless body. _It didn't work. _He thought. _Maybe, she didn't love me. Maybe she just wanted someone to love and care for her but she wouldn't return it. _Tears started to fill Draco's eyes again. He looked down at the floor and started drawing circles with his toe. _I have to leave this room before I go crazy. _He thought.

He glanced at Hermione one more time and turned for the door. He was halfway there when he realized what he just saw. He spun back around and looked at Hermione again. Her eyes were open and she was smiling.

"Hello Draco." She whispered.

"Hermione?" Draco said. "The kiss did work!"

"What kiss?" She looked confused.

"I will tell you later. Right now I just want to be in your arms." He jumped onto her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Moments later, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were back in the room.

"Well, I'll be," Madam Pomfrey gasped.

Draco looked up and smiled. "SHE'S ALIVE!"

"I can see that." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Draco and Hermione stayed together for the rest of their Hogwarts school years and on their graduation, Draco proposed to her. And she said yes. Two years later, they will be getting married. (A/N: I said two years because they have to buy a house and get settled and stuff.)

_**Fin! **_

**A/N: Sorry so short. There you go! It's the end of this story. And here is the surprise… THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! And it is going to be good! More evil stuff like revenge. But I don't know what it is called yet. I hope you all read it and review! I would be very happy! I am starting the first chapter right now!**


End file.
